La magie de Noël
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Severus ne comprend pas ce que l'on appelle "La magie de Noël". Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est seul, depuis toujours, et que cette situation risque de durer. Slash, UA sans magie, Snarry.


**Titre** : La magie de Noël

 **Résumé** : Severus ne comprend pas ce que l'on appelle "La magie de Noël". Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est seul, depuis toujours, et que cette situation risque de durer. Slash, UA sans magie, Snarry.

·

 **Disclaimer** : J'aimerais avoir ces personnages, mais à défaut de les posséder, je les utilise. (Cette phrase est elle aussi sale dans ma tête que dans la vôtre ?) Harry Potter, ses personnages et son univers, appartiennent à JK Rowling, notre déesse. Lumos.

 **Pairing** : Slash, Het, Yaoi

 **Rating** : T

 **Nbr de chapitres** : OS

 **Auteure** : EpsilonSnape

 **Beta** : Merci à JustPaulInHere d'être passé sur cet OS à la vitesse de la lumière !

 **NdA** : Les premiers paragraphes ont été écrits par AudeSnape. Le but étant qu'elle m'écrive un début et que je me greffe dessus pour une histoire de Noël. Cela-dit, attention ! Cet OS est une pure production de Fluffy. Je crois que je n'avais jamais fait aussi exagérément mielleux de toute ma vie ! En somme, bien loin de ce que j'écris d'habitude ! xD

Bonne lecture !

 **PS : Attention, les différents personnages n'ont pas le même âge que dans le canon.**

.oOo.

Severus n'aimait pas Noël. Il trouvait cette fête inutile et elle lui rappelait juste à quel point il était seul. Encore et toujours seul. Il voyait autour de lui toutes les familles se réunir, des personnes cherchant des présents pour leurs proches. Lui n'avait personne.

Si à une époque, son meilleur ami, Lucius, l'invitait pour fêter le réveillon, cela devenait rare désormais. Ce dernier avait son fils, son épouse et invitait sa belle famille chaque année. Severus n'appréciait guère la sœur de Narcissa, alors il s'était fait à l'idée d'être seul.

Bien que cela lui pinçait toujours un peu le cœur, il commençait doucement à accepter le fait que cela allait durer.

Alors, il se promenait dans les rues, essayant d'oublier qu'il était entouré de lumières, de décorations de Noël et de gens avec le sourire aux lèvres après leurs achats. Il ne voyait pas où se trouvait cette maudite magie de Noël…

Il passait souvent voir Lucius, sa femme et leur fils. Draco était son filleul et tous les deux étaient assez proches. Severus tenait à venir régulièrement pour garder ce lien avec le garçon. De plus, il était le seul à qui il pouvait offrir un présent, année après année.

Ce fut donc naturellement qu'il alla rendre visite à son meilleur ami, au début du mois de décembre, après une journée de travail particulièrement difficile.

En entrant dans le manoir des Malefoy, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue du sapin beaucoup trop volumineux et exagérément décoré.

« Voyons mon ami, ne fais pas cette tête là ! » ricana Lucius en entendant Severus grogner.

Il s'approcha pour le saluer et lui fit signe de se diriger vers le salon.

De légers cris se firent entendre, venant de l'étage supérieur. Le blond ne put que soupirer en entendant son épouse s'énerver une nouvelle fois. Devant le regard interrogateur de Severus, il développa :

« Je t'ai déjà parlé de Sirius ? Le cousin de Narcissa ? » demanda Lucius en montrant le canapé à Severus.

« Sans doute. Je ne m'en rappelle pas en tout cas, » répondit celui-ci en s'asseyant.

« Cela fait des années qu'elle ne l'a pas vu. Il habite au nord de l'Angleterre et ils s'envoient juste une lettre à Noël et à leur anniversaire, c'est tout. »

« Et alors ? »

Lucius soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage.

« Il est arrivé hier. Il va passer tout le mois ici pour visiter le sud et passer les fêtes avec nous. Sauf que Narcissa et lui n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler ! »

« Chamailler est un faible mot ! » fit une voix derrière Severus.

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement et examina le nouvel arrivant. C'était un homme, de taille moyenne, des cheveux bruns en bataille – venait-il de se lever ? – des yeux verts comme deux émeraudes derrière des lunettes trop rondes et un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonjour. Je suis Harry Potter, le filleul de Sirius. »

Severus sentit son estomac se tordre légèrement, d'une manière qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des années. Ce sourire… Ce sourire, il en était certain, aurait pu faire fondre un glacier et malgré le froid qu'il faisait dehors, Severus avait l'impression d'être face à un soleil brûlant.

Il était tellement perdu qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que la conversation avait repris.

« ...importe quoi… Bref, je vous présente mon meilleur ami, Severus Snape, » dit Lucius

Le jeune homme s'approcha et tendit la main. Severus mit quelques secondes à réagir avant de la serrer. À cet instant, il aurait pu jurer qu'une sorte de courant électrique était passé entre eux. Lorsque sa peau avait effleuré la sienne, ce fut comme un feu crépitant dans la cheminée : chaud, beau, réconfortant et plein d'étincelles.

Lucius dut percevoir son trouble, car il prit à nouveau la parole :

« Severus est professeur de chimie à l'université d'Oxford. Il est l'un des plus brillant de son domaine. Harry est lui aussi professeur, au Conservatoire d'Écosse à Glasgow. »

« Oh… »

Severus aurait voulu se frapper pour avoir l'air aussi stupide. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Quelle était cette sensation étrange au fond de l'estomac ? Et la moiteur de ses mains ?

« J'ai toujours détesté la chimie, » déclara Harry avec un sourire brillant. « Mais je pense que c'était surtout de la faute de mon professeur. C'était une vieille dame fripée qui passait son temps à essayer de nous taper les doigts avec sa règle, » dit-il avec un frisson.

Severus connaissait le problème, la plupart des professeurs du cycle secondaire étaient incompétents et c'était la raison pour laquelle il y avait si peu de jeunes motivés dans ses classes. Il allait exposer son point de vue, lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre dans les escaliers.

« Harry ! Viens m'aider ! Narcissa refuse de lâcher son écharpe ! Viens la chatouiller que je puisse enlever cette chose immonde ! »

Harry soupira visiblement et regarda son hôte, l'air exaspéré.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour le comportement de mon parrain, » dit-il. « Il a toujours été particulièrement enfantin, mais plus encore pendant les périodes de Noël. Professeur, » souffla-t-il en saluant légèrement Severus, avant de sortir rapidement du salon.

Le silence régna un instant sur la pièce avant d'être brisé par le ricanement joyeux de Lucius.

« Quoi ? » grogna Severus.

« Je ne t'avais pas vu dans un tel état depuis bien longtemps. Respire profondément, ça ira. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi Lucius, » cracha Severus, faisant redoubler les rires de son ami.

Soufflant de dépit, il reprit :

« Qui est-il ? Pourquoi est-il ici ? »

« C'est Harry. Je viens juste de t'expliquer, » gloussa Lucius, avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Il habite chez Sirius. Il avait huit ans lorsque ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Un vrai drame si tu veux mon avis. Perdre ses parents aussi jeune… Ses grand-parents étaient décédés peu de temps avant et sa tante a refusé de s'occuper de lui. Tous ces évènements l'ont profondément marqué. Il a donc été chez son parrain, un célibataire, fêtard et totalement irresponsable. C'était loin d'être le premier choix de l'assistante sociale, mais c'était le seul. »

« Et ensuite ? » demanda Severus, curieux malgré lui.

« Les évènements sont plutôt troubles, nous ne sommes pas assez proches de cette partie de la famille pour savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Je sais simplement que les services sociaux sont intervenus plusieurs fois avant que tout rentre dans l'ordre et que Sirius ne prenne son rôle à coeur. Il est maintenant un bon tuteur je pense, malgré ce que tu as pu entendre. Harry a ensuite excellé à l'école et au piano. Il est un musicien très prometteur. »

« Je veux bien te croire… » murmura Severus en repensant à la main fine et ferme qu'il avait tenue un peu plus tôt.

« Il t'a tapé dans l'oeil n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Lucius avec un sourire narquois.

« Bien sûr que non ! » protesta le professeur. « Ne sois pas ridicule. Il doit avoir la moitié de mon âge. »

« Allons, j'ai vu ton regard ! Je ne t'ai pas vu comme ça depuis que tu as rencontré le beau Tom Jedusor à l'école. En plus, tu n'as que trente-cinq ans et Harry en a vingt-cinq. Ce n'est pas une grosse différence. »

« C'est suffisant pour que j'ai l'impression d'être son baby-sitter. »

Lucius ricana à la remarque et accepta le verre de scotch qu'un domestique vint leur proposer.

« Il est un bon partie tu sais. Intelligent, spirituel et talentueux, » commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

« On parle de moi ? » demanda un homme en entrant dans la pièce.

Il avait la quarantaine et était très séduisant. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et légèrement désordonnés, tombant sur ses épaules. Il avait les pommettes saillantes, le port altier. Il était vêtu d'un costume anthracite et d'une lavallière. Il ressemblait à un noble. Severus était attiré par les hommes depuis son adolescence et il savait que celui-ci ne lui conviendrait pas. Malgré sa beauté, il transpirait l'arrogance et le superficiel.

« Non Black, » grogna Lucius. « Avez-vous fini de tourmenter mon épouse ? »

« Je ne la tourmentais pas ! Je voulais juste lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait des goûts exécrables en matière de vêtement. »

« Sirius Black, je vous présente mon meilleur ami, Severus Snape. Severus, voici le cousin de Narcissa, Sirius. »

« Hey, » salua Sirius avec désinvolture.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre à celui qu'il imaginait déjà être un individu grossier. Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, une autre personne entra dans la pièce et Severus pensa brièvement qu'il avait épuisé son quota de rencontre.

« Je suis désolé, » fit l'inconnu apparement essoufflé, tout en agrippant Sirius par les épaules. « Je serais intervenu plus tôt si _quelqu'un_ n'avait pas mis un somnifère dans mon lait ! » gronda-t-il en regardant Black.

« Monsieur Lupin, » dit Lucius d'un air blasé. « Je vous présente Severus Snape, meilleur ami, professeur et cætera… Severus, voici Remus Lupin, écrivain et colocataire de Sirius. »

« Colocataire ? » demanda Severus, un sourcil relevé.

« Oui, » dit Remus avec un sourire doux. « Rien de plus que colocataire. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter suffisamment pour le faire entrer dans ma chambre. Le salon et la cuisine sont bien assez pénibles. »

« Remus a emménagé avec Sirius au moment de l'adoption officielle d'Harry, » déclara Lucius. « Il a pu… Aider son meilleur ami à canaliser ses pulsions et à s'occuper d'un enfant. »

« Sirius était un dragueur invétéré, un coureur de jupons. J'étais seul et sans emploi. J'ai pu calmer ses ardeurs et il m'a poussé à sortir. Nous nous sommes bien complétés pour nous occuper d'Harry. »

« Et ça a marché, » dit Sirius en bombant le torse. « Il est si bien élevé mon Harry. »

« Lucius, » reprit Remus avec sérieux. « Je suis désolé pour le comportement de Sirius… Il travaille tellement toute l'année que dès que les vacances arrivent, on ne peut plus le tenir. »

« Ne vous excusez pas pour son comportement Remus, il en est le seul responsable. »

« Et _il_ est toujours là ! » grogna Sirius.

« Arrête de te plaindre, vieillard, » dit Harry en arrivant derrière son parrain, l'air blasé.

Narcissa n'était pas loin derrière, l'air échevelée et renfrognée.

« Parrain ! » fit une nouvelle voix près de la porte.

Severus commençait à sentir sa tête tourner avec toutes les informations qu'il avait à enregistrer. D'habitude, les visites chez Lucius étaient un plaisir de calme et de tranquillité. Actuellement, c'était comme si un ouragan était passé dans le manoir Malfoy.

Avant qu'il ne puisse penser à autre chose, un petit garçon de six ans, les cheveux aussi blonds que l'étaient ceux de son père, courut au milieu des adultes pour enlacer les jambes de son parrain. Il commença à débiter une histoire à une vitesse ahurissante, si bien que Severus ne pouvait pas comprendre la moitié des mots.

« Draco, » appela Lucius. « Laisse un peu ton parrain respirer et vient m'enlacer. Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. »

Draco sourit et alla immédiatement dans les bras de son père, qui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Severus fronça les sourcils, sentant déjà le coup bas préparé par son plus vieil ami.

« Oh ouiiiii ! » cria Draco avant de se tourner vers Severus. « Parrain, tu voudrais venir manger chez nous pour le réveillon de Noël ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire d'ange, pouvant faire fondre n'importe quel cœur de pierre.

« Je… » bafouilla Severus.

Il n'aimait pas Noël. Il ne voulait surtout rien avoir à faire qui pourrait célébrer cette fête. Mais aussi dur qu'il puisse être, il aimait son filleul. Et puis… Un coup d'oeil vers le jeune homme aux yeux verts et Severus prit sa décision.

« D'accord, » dit-il, les épaules basses, l'air défait.

Lucius ricana et Draco bondit de joie. Severus pressentit que tout cela était une mauvaise idée. Pourtant, le sourire ravi d'Harry lui fit espérer que ce Noël serait plus agréable que les autres.

.oOo.

« Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, tu vas me le payer ! » grogna Severus dans le combiné de son téléphone.

« _Allons Severus,_ » ricana Lucius à l'autre bout du fil. « _Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de t'avoir invité à un somptueux repas en bonne compagnie._ »

« Je t'en veux d'avoir soudoyé ton fils et son sourire d'ange pour m'inviter à ce repas pour d'obscures raisons. »

Severus faisait les cents pas dans son salon. Il avait bien réfléchi à la proposition de Lucius depuis la veille et plus il y pensait, plus cette idée lui paraissait stupide. Passer le réveillon avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, aux côtés d'un jeune homme pour qui il avait un béguin certain et qu'il n'aurait jamais...

« _Obscures dis-tu ? Je pensais plutôt à raisonnables._ »

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » se lamenta Severus.

« _Pourquoi ? Je pense, mon ami, qu'il est plus que temps que tu sortes enfin de chez toi. Tu as trente-cinq ans et tu es célibataire. Tu n'es pas vieux et tu as encore largement le temps de trouver ta moitié. Et pourquoi pas Harry ?_ »

« Pourquoi pas Harry ? » grogna Severus. « Il est beau, je suis laid. Il est jeune, je suis vieux. Il est sociable, je suis taciturne. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ? » dit-il avec un sarcasme évident.

« _Il est brillant, tout comme toi. Il est passionné, comme tu l'es. Il a un passé difficile, comme toi._ »

« Foutaise… »

« _J'ai l'impression de jouer les marieuses et tu sais que je déteste ça ! Arrête un peu de te lamenter et viens à ce foutu réveillon._ »

« Non Lucius, » dit Severus d'une voix ferme, ayant pris sa décision. « Je ne viendrai pas. Excuse-moi auprès de Draco et passez de bonnes fêtes. »

« _Quoi ? Que- tu dis- ? Pard- passe sous un tunnel._ »

Avant que Severus ne puisse répondre, la tonalité résonna dans son téléphone.

« Crétin ! Je t'ai appelé sur ton téléphone fixe ! » grogna Severus.

Avec rage, il lança le combiné sur le canapé – pour ne pas trop l'abîmer tout de même. Celui-ci rebondit et s'explosa sur le sol, éparpillant des morceaux dans toute la pièce.

Dépité, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira longuement. Avec résignation, il décida finalement de partir se coucher. Il était huit heures du matin, mais qu'importe.

.oOo.

« Severus ! Quelle surprise ! » s'exclama Lucius en ouvrant la porte du manoir après avoir entendu la sonnette.

Il avait laissé ses invités dans le salon et avait donné pour consigne aux domestiques de ne pas ouvrir la porte, sachant très bien ce qui allait arriver.

« Une surprise, Lucius ? » cracha Severus en poussant légèrement le Lord pour entrer. « Tu m'as invité pour cette fête stupide ! » dit-il en retirant son manteau plein de neige pour le donner au majordome.

« C'était il y a si longtemps… » soupira Lucius.

« Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels ! Durant un mois j'ai essayé d'annuler ! »

« Je pensais que tu avais oublié ! »

« Tu as fait venir une voiture pour me chercher, » grogna Severus en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son ami.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'y monter… »

« Le chauffeur avait un flingue ! »

Lucius ricana, sans nul doute très satisfait de ce petit jeu.

« Tu connais Goyle, il aime simplement jouer les gros bras. De plus, je suis étonné qu'il ait apporté une arme… Tu sais, son permis lui a été retiré après qu'il atiré sur son voisin qui avait sa musique un peu trop fort… »

Severus grogna. Il savait à quel point Lucius aimait jouer à ses dépends, et le bougre pouvait être aussi rusé qu'il était blond. Severus le qualifiait souvent de machiavélique, bien que son épouse se contente de dire espiègle.

« C'était peut-être une arme en plastique, » déclara Lucius avec un sourire sarcastique.

Non, définitivement, espiègle n'était pas le bon mot.

« Te voilà Severus ! » s'exclama Narcissa en sortant de la cuisine où elle avait donné ses directives aux domestiques pour le repas. « Je vois que tu portes toujours autant de couleur. »

Severus lui lança un regard noir, pour compléter le reste de sa tenue. En effet, son manteau était noir, tout comme sa veste, sa chemise, son pantalon et ses chaussures. Il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à ajouter une cravate noire pour ce jour bien trop scintillant de son point de vue.

« Draco ? » appela Narcissa avec un sourir narquois. « Severus est là ! »

Aussitôt, une petite tornade blanche déboula de la salle de jeux pour venir enlacer les jambes de Severus. Il était habillé d'un smoking rouge bordeaux avec une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et maintenus avec du gel, coiffure qu'il aimait beaucoup depuis quelques semaines.

« Tu es encore en noir… » bougonna Draco en fronçant les sourcils dans une moue adorable. « Heureusement, j'ai ce qu'il faut ! » déclara-t-il avec joie.

Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit une broche assez imposante, décorée de fausses branches de sapin, de paillettes et de fils colorés. Severus y vit même une toute petite boule rouge, identique à celles qui habillaient le sapin. À la seconde où il vit cette… chose, son esprit se mit à se révolter. Il était hors de question qu'il porte une telle babiole.

« C'est moi qu'il l'ait fait ! » dit fièrement Draco en bombant légèrement le torse. « Harry m'a un peu aidé avec la colle… Tu l'accroches ? »

Aussitôt, les protestations de Severus furent tuées dans l'œuf. Comment pourrait-il dire non, sans vexer ou blesser l'enfant ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne connaissait que quelques lignes du manuel du parent et, à voir leur sourire ravi, Lucius et Narcissa, exempt de toute décoration hideuse, avait potassé tout le bouquin.

« D'accord… » soupira-t-il en se baissant pour que Draco attache la broche à sa chemise.

« Mère ne voulait pas abîmer sa belle robe avec les épingles. Père a dit qu'il était allergique à la colle, » dit Draco, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage lorsque le bijou fantasie fut installé.

Severus se redressa et lança un nouveau regard noir à ses amis qui se contentèrent de ricaner. Narcissa eut même l'audace d'essayer de le cacher avec sa main.

« Retourne dans ta salle de jeux Draco, » dit-elle gentiment. « Nous allons discuter entre adultes et nous t'appelerons pour le repas. »

« Oui mère, » répondit le garçon avant de retourner, à pas bien plus mesurés, dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

Lucius et Narcissa conduisirent Severus jusqu'au salon. Il fut immédiatement accueilli par la vue de Harry, vêtu d'une chemise verte et d'une cravate noire, d'un pantalon ajusté soutenu par une belle ceinture, jouant aux échecs avec le dénommé Remus Lupin. À côté d'eux, Sirius Black semblait faire son possible pour essayer de les déconcentrer. Chacun avait un verre à porté de main semblant rempli de whisky pour Black, vin blanc pour Lupin et d'un cocktail pour Harry. Les trois hommes portaient fièrement la même broche que Severus avait rechigné à mettre quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Échec et mat, » s'exclama Remus.

« C'est pas vrai, » gémit Harry. « Je ne pourrais donc jamais gagner ?! »

« Tu tiens ça de ton père, » dit Remus avec un sourire tendre. « Il n'était pas stratège pour deux sous. »

« Super. J'ai hérité de sa bêtise. »

« Non, tu as hérité de son courage, » dit Sirius en passant la main dans les cheveux de son filleul.

Lucius se racla la gorge et le trio se tourna vers eux.

« Severus est arrivé, » dit-il simplement.

« Oh. Oui ! Bonjour Severus, » salua Remus avec un sourire doux.

« Professeur, » dit simplement Harry, reflétant l'attitude de son tuteur.

Sirius se contenta d'un signe de tête et Severus répondit de la même façon avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée. Un domestique vint lui proposer un verre et il prit un bourbon qu'il goûta immédiatement.

« Tes vacances se passent bien Severus ? » demanda Narcissa en s'installant près de lui.

« Mmh plutôt oui. Ça fait du bien de ne pas avoir à supporter cette bande de cornichons que sont les élèves. »

« Tu dois comprendre ça Harry, » dit Lucius en s'installant à son tour.

Harry, sur une place un peu reculée, répondit :

« Oh je ne sais pas. J'aime plutôt bien enseigner. Les enfants sont intéressants et ils ont une sensibilité que j'aime essayer de comprendre. »

« Quel âge ont ces enfants ? » demanda Severus avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

« Je m'occupe de la classe d'éveil musical, » répondit Harry avec un sourire éblouissant. « Ce sont donc des enfants de trois à six ans… »

« Je vois, » ricana Severus. « Ils ne sont donc pas esclaves de leur hormones. C'est le fléau des miens en tous cas. »

« Non, les miens sont simplement esclaves de leur vessie minuscule et de la peur de l'abandon, » dit Harry en riant.

« J'ai aussi une élève comme ça. »

Harry se mit à rire et ce fut ainsi que débuta la discussion entre les deux hommes, sous l'oeil ravi de Lucius.

Harry et Severus parlaient du métier de professeur, de sciences, de musique, de société… tout sujet était bon pour rebondir et en lancer un nouveau. Ainsi, ils discutèrent durant tout l'apéritif, ils s'installèrent côte à côte au repas et, étant les deux seuls fumeurs du groupe, prirent leurs pauses cigarettes au même moment, au grand dam des autres.

Le professeur de chimie, bien qu'il tentait de le nier, passait une formidable soirée. Il se retrouvait avec un jeune homme beau comme un dieu, gentil, souriant, aimable, cultivé et qui n'hésitait pas à être en désaccord avec lui. L'homme parfait en tout point de vue.

Évidemment, Harry devait avoir des défauts, mais Severus, pour une fois dans sa vie, ne voulait voir que le bon côté. Il voulait profiter de cette soirée et fantasmer cet homme qu'il ne reverrai certainement jamais. De cette façon, il aura vécu au moins un moment parfait dans sa vie, sans baiser gâché en fin de nuit, sans mauvaise surprise au réveil, sans relation avortée pour une cause stupide.

Juste eux. L'instant. La perfection.

Ils se sépareraient le soir avec des souvenirs magnifiques en tête et de quoi rêver durant un moment. Severus n'allait pas tenter une misérable tentative de drague qui serait repoussée. Il ne se ferait pas rejeter après un baiser bâclé et ne serait certainement pas humilié par un faux pas.

La perfection.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas Harry, » commença Severus.

Ils étaient en train de manger le dessert, Draco était parti se coucher et tous discutaient tranquillement.

« Vous êtes professeur comme moi, » continua Severus. « Et pourtant vous êtes ici, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de votre travail, depuis un mois. Les vacances ne durent que deux semaines. »

« En fait, j'ai démissionné, » annonça Harry.

Les différentes conversations se turent alors que tous regardaient le jeune homme. Après un moment de silence, Remus parla enfin :

« Et je te rappelle que tu ne nous as toujours pas dit pourquoi. »

Son ton n'était pas colérique, ni même agacé mais plutôt perdu et un peu sévère.

« C'est vrai… » murmura Harry. « Je pensais attendre après les fêtes mais… »

Il soupira légèrement et regarda ses tuteurs avant de reprendre.

« J'ai été engagé comme premier piano dans l'orchestre éphémère "Hogwarts" pour une tournée mondiale d'un an. Dès le cinq janvier, je m'envolerai pour New York. Nous irons ensuite au Canada, puis en France, en Italie, en Suisse, en Inde, en Russie et même au Japon ! J'en oublie beaucoup d'autres bien sûr, mais… »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la salle à manger. Sirius et Remus avaient l'air choqué, Lucius et Narcissa attendaient simplement, conscient que cette révélation était importante.

Severus lui… ne savait pas trop comment quoi penser. Il ressentait une sorte de déception incongrue à l'annonce de ce départ. Ce qui était tout à fait ridicule, vu que Severus était de toute façon persuadé que cette soirée ne serait pas le début de quoi que ce soit. Une vague d'amertume le submergea, comme chaque année, il la commencerait seul et la finirait seul.

« Oh mon petit faon va partir ! » s'exclama Sirius en se relevant de sa chaise pour contourner la table et prendre son filleul dans ses bras. « T'entends ça Remus ?! Il nous quitte. C'est pire que le jour où il a décidé d'avoir son propre appartement ! »

« À deux rues de chez nous Sirius… » soupira Remus. « En tous cas, félicitations Harry ! Tu as mérité ce travail et le magnifique voyage qui l'accompagne. »

Alors que Harry rassurait ses tuteurs, tout en acceptant les félicitations de Lucius et Narcissa, Severus s'excusa et partit sur le perron pour fumer une cigarette. Lorsque celle-ci fut finie, il en alluma une deuxième, réfléchissant intensément à la soirée qu'il venait de passer, à ses émotions et à Harry.

« Vous vous cachiez donc ici, » fit une voix dans son dos.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait, il connaissait déjà le propriétaire sur le bout des doigts. De la nuance exacte de ses yeux, à la pointe de cannelle dans son odeur.

« Je ne me cachait pas. Je n'avais simplement pas envie d'entendre votre parrain pleurer et pleurer encore. »

« Moi non plus, » ricana Harry. « Je l'ai confié à Remus. Remus sait toujours quoi dire. Quand j'étais enfant je l'appelais Super Remus. Ça fait de moi un enfant si je l'ai appelé de cette façon hier ? »

« J'espère que non… » souffla Severus.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec mon choix ? » demanda Harry en allumant sa propre cigarette avant de la coincer entre ses lèvres pour se frotter vivement les mains.

Il faisait froid dehors, la neige tombait paresseusement, venant alourdir le manteau blanc déjà bien fournit. Les lumières du manoir se reflétaient dans la nuit, apportant une douceur encore plus vive dans ce lieu magnifique.

Severus s'avança lentement pour être en dessous du ciel noir et sentir la fraîcheur des flocons sur sa peau. Il avait toujours aimé la neige. Même s'il n'aimait pas Noël, rien n'avait d'égal que la douceur et la pureté des moments comme ceux-ci.

« Je n'ai pas à être d'accord ou non Harry. C'est une formidable opportunité pour vous. »

« C'est ce que je pense aussi… »

Harry s'approcha pour se tenir à ses côtés. De gros flocons duveteux s'accrochaient à ses cheveux, son écharpe, son manteau. Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, chacun d'eux regardant la scène magnifique et immobile, comme on contemple un tableau.

« Oh ! J'ai quelque chose pour vous, » dit finalement Harry.

Il retira les mains de ses poches et en sortit un petit paquet noir avec des rubans argentés. Severus resta immobile quelques secondes, sans comprendre ce geste improbable.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas… » dit-il sans esquisser le moindre mouvement pour prendre le présent.

« Non c'est vrai, » rit le jeune homme. « Mais c'est à ça que sert Noël, pas vrai ? Apporter un peu de chaleur dans le cœur des gens, même les inconnus. Je suis parrain de deux enfants au Tibet et je ne les connais absolument pas. Pourtant, bien qu'ils ne connaissent certainement même pas cette fête, je leur ai envoyé un cadeau. Le truc dans ce genre de situation, c'est de ne pas faire trop compliqué. Un jour, l'une des bénévoles a envoyé une tablette à la personne âgée qu'elle parrainait. Peu de temps après, elle a reçu une lettre de remerciement pour le joli dessous de plat ! Enfin bref… » marmonna-t-il quand il se rendit compte qu'il parlait pour ne rien dire.

« Je ne peux pas accepter… » répondit Severus sans prendre en compte les babillements d'Harry. « Je n'ai rien pour vous. »

« Ça veut dire que j'ai raconté toute mon histoire de dessous de plat pour rien, » se lamenta exagérément Harry avant de reprendre un visage sérieux. « Je n'attends rien en retour. C'est ça l'esprit de Noël. Je vous ai fait un cadeau, parce que j'ai eu envie de vous en faire un. D'ailleurs, ce n'est qu'une bricole. »

Severus hésita un instant puis prit le paquet. Harry reprit.

« Vous ne l'ouvrez pas aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Vous le mettez ce soir au pied du sapin et l'ouvrirez demain matin. »

« Je ne suis plus un enfant, » grogna Severus.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance au moment de Noël. La magie devrait toucher tout le monde et pas que les enfants, » répondit Harry, les yeux scintillants.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous plaît tant dans cette fête ? » demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils. « Elle est comme les autres, quoique plus triste quand on est seul. »

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser dire ça ! » s'offusqua faussement Harry avant de reprendre plus doucement. « Quand j'étais petit, avec mes parents, je faisais toujours le même rêve : j'étais un sorcier. Il m'arrivait des aventures fantastiques. J'avais une baguette magique, une cape et des grimoires. C'était génial ! »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport entre vos rêves de petit garçon et cette célébration idiote. »

« Je n'ai pas fini, Monsieur Grognon, » ricana Harry en poussant légèrement son bras.

Severus n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi décontracté avec lui. Il était subjugué par cette spontanéité.

« Donc, » reprit Harry. « Je faisais toujours ce rêve et j'étais toujours déçu en me réveillant. Je n'étais qu'un simple garçon finalement. Et puis, un mois avant Noël, maman décorait la maison. Il y avait des guirlandes partout, des bougies, un sapin, ça scintillait, et ça brillait. Elle préparait des cookies, du pain d'épice, elle buvait du vin chaud avec papa le soir, ça sentait bon. La neige commençait à tomber dehors et mes parents étaient plus souvent à la maison. Nous écoutions des chants de Noël, nous dansions parfois dans le salon… Un mois par an, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, comme si mon rêve était devenu réalité. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes et Severus compris, au moins un peu, à quel point cette fête pouvait être précieuse pour Harry. Celui-ci reprit :

« Quand j'ai grandi, ce n'était pas la même chose avec Sirius. Il se souvenait de Noël quelques jours avant seulement. Pour mes neuf ans, il n'est même pas rentré à la maison le soir du réveillon. J'étais triste. J'ai passé ma nuit à pleurer. Mes parents me manquaient. Et puis, je me suis dit que si ma mère avait pu m'apporter cette douceur, cette vie de rêve pour un mois, je pourrais le faire pour moi-même. Et peut-être pour Sirius aussi. J'ai demandé de l'aide à Remus et pour mes dix ans, nous avons décoré la maison. Ce n'était pas aussi beau que ce que faisait ma mère, mais nous nous sommes amusés et nous avons fait de notre mieux. Remus m'a appris à faire des cookies et il s'est même fait du vin chaud… »

Harry avait les yeux plongés dans ses souvenirs, fixés sur le paysage.

« Quand Sirius est rentré deux jours après avoir disparu subitement, il était triste. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Mais de voir sa maison décorée, de sentir toutes ces odeurs, je crois que ça l'a réconforté… Depuis ce jour, il a arrêté de disparaître sans donner de raison. Il m'a adopté officiellement. Il a pris soin de moi et a créé un foyer confortable pour notre famille un peu étrange, un peu bancale. Je me suis toujours dit que c'était la magie de Noël. Je ne suis peut-être pas un sorcier, mais ce jour là, il y a eu de la magie... »

Severus ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il réfléchissait à cette histoire, tout droit tirée d'un roman de Noël, un roman dans lequel les gentils gagnent et les méchants deviennent gentils. C'était niais. Mais c'était beau.

« Et pour les personnes seules ? » murmura-t-il, presque pour lui même. « Pour les personnes qui n'ont pas de beaux souvenirs de Noël ? Pour qui la magie n'a jamais opéré ? Ces personnes pour qui les Noëls d'enfance se résumaient à un père ivre, à une mère sanglotante et couverte d'hématomes, à une nuit cachée dans un placard pour se faire le plus petit possible ? »

Harry prit un moment avant de répondre, il lécha ses lèvres devenues sèches et sourit, regardant le profil de Severus.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là… » dit-il. « Si ces enfants n'ont pas eu leur magie de Noël, c'est parce que personne n'a essayé de leur offrir. Je suis celui qui essaie. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de tout le monde, je ne peux peut-être pas réussir, mais je sais que jusqu'à ma mort, j'essayerais de rendre Noël un peu plus beau, pour plein d'autres personnes. »

Severus se tourna à son tour pour regarder le jeune homme.

Il avait de la neige partout dans les cheveux, les yeux brillant de joie, les oreilles, le bout du nez et les joues rouges à cause du froid. Sa grande écharpe rouge et doré le noyait dans un océan de laine duveteuse, ses lunettes rondes accusait un peu de buée de sa propre respiration.

Il était beau, il était doux, il était gentil, il était joyeux.

À cet instant, Severus avait envie d'envoyer toutes ses résolutions par la fenêtre et d'essayer, pourquoi pas, de l'embrasser. Juste pour voir, juste pour comprendre, juste pour connaître. Peut-être essuiera-t-il un refus, peu importait. Il n'avait que quelques centimètres à parcourir. Que quelques centimètres et ses lèvres seraient sur celle d'Harry, les caresseraient, les goûteraient, les aimeraient.

Il avança un peu. Lentement. Très lentement. Et…

« Harry ? »

Black ouvrit la porte, forçant Severus à reculer précipitamment.

« Ah tu es là ! » dit-il en voyant son filleul. « Arrête avec cette chose qui détruit tes poumons. Si tes parents étaient là, je me prendrais une raclée pour t'avoir laissé faire. Bref ! Viens vite nous jouer un morceau de piano. Si le monde entier va profiter de tes talents, je veux clamer "moi d'abord !" » dit Sirius avant de retourner dans la maison, laissant la porte ouverte.

Harry regarda Severus avec un sourire. Il semblait savoir ce qui avait été interrompu. Ou peut-être pas… Il paraissait bien trop naïf pour ça finalement.

« Parfois, ce n'est pas le moment pour la magie de Noël… Il faut savoir être patient pour apprendre à l'apprécier, » dit-il doucement.

Puis, après un sourire timide, contrastant fortement avec ses insinuations, il jeta sa cigarette déjà éteinte dans le cendrier et partit pour rejoindre la fête.

Severus resta quelques secondes à fixer la porte toujours ouverte pour lui, essayant de comprendre ce que ce moment avait été. Il n'avait encore jamais été confronté à ce genre de sentiments et c'était perturbant. Dans le manoir retentissait déjà une douce mélodie au piano, un peu mélancolique, et Severus se retrouva projeté dans ses pensées.

Après quelques minutes, il jeta sa cigarette qu'il n'avait même pas fumée et mit le paquet qu'il tenait toujours, dans la poche interieure de sa veste. Il rejoignit les autres dans le petit salon où Harry était effectivement en train de jouer. Il paraissait possédé par ses propres notes, ses doigts couraient sur l'instrument et semblaient le caresser.

Severus resta dans un coin reculé et écouta simplement, toujours dans ses pensées qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter, trier, oublier.

La soirée se termina sur cet instant doux et envoûtant. Severus remercia ses hôtes, dit au revoir aux autres et partit vers les voitures où un chauffeur l'attendait déjà. Il avait besoin de calme, de rentrer chez lui, et de se détendre. Dans la voiture qui le ramenait à sa maison, il mit la main dans la poche et sortit le petit paquet noir. Il avait vraiment très envie de l'ouvrir. Mais il attendrait le matin, comme Harry le lui avait demandé. Après tout, il voulait sa magie de Noël.

.oOo.

C'était le vingt-quatre décembre et il neigeait, comme chaque année.

Severus attendait dans le froid glaciale de l'avenue piétonne depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Lucius l'avait contacté pour une urgence. Cette andouille avait oublié d'acheter un cadeau pour Narcissa, et il ne serait pas trop de deux pour trouver quelque chose de convenable pour cette femme difficile.

Évidemment, Lucius avait un travail prenant et il ne comptait pas ses heures, mais tout de même ! Il aurait pu demander à l'un de ses nombreux domestique de le lui rappeler ou à son secrétaire Dobby de le marquer dans son agenda. Severus n'avait absolument aucune envie de passer des heures dans des magasins de robes, de bijoux ou de parfum, car il savait très bien ce que Lucius achèterait au final. Pourquoi avait-il même besoin de son aide ?!

Mais Severus avait accepté.

Sortir avec un ami le jour du réveillon lui donnerait l'impression de ne pas être si seul. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder ces nouvelles fêtes. Au dernier réveillon, il avait rencontré Harry. Il avait eu un coup de coeur pour ce jeune homme et considérait, encore maintenant, cet instant comme un tournant dans sa vie.

Oh, rien avait changé pour lui. Il était toujours le même. Un professeur grognon, amoureux de son travail et solitaire. La différence notable était peut-être le fait qu'il essayait parfois de faire un effort. Il sortait, rencontrait du monde. Il était même sorti avec un homme pendant quelques semaines et même si les choses n'avaient pas marché, Severus se disait que c'était un pas en avant. Peut-être était-ce ses trente-six ans qui l'avaient réveillé. Il s'était levé le jour de son anniversaire avec l'envie de ne pas être seul pour son prochain Noël.

Il avait cru trouver un compagnon en la personne de Cédric Diggory, l'un de ses anciens étudiants qui avait toujours eu le béguin pour lui, mais il s'était trompé.

Il était à nouveau seul.

Severus sortit son téléphone pour appeler son ami, exceptionnellement en retard, et prit en même temps ses clés, rangées dans la même poche. Il passa quelques seconde à regarder le petit porte-clé accroché après. C'était un petit erlenmeyer – un matériel de chimie – bleu en plastique souple, sur lequel un coeur rouge ressortait.

Le cadeau de Harry.

Dans sa boite, il avait reposé sur un petit coussin, comme un bien précieux et était accompagné d'un petit mot :

 _Je n'aime peut-être pas la chimie, mais je sais reconnaître un amoureux quand j'en vois un. Sans nul doute, vous aimez votre métier._

C'était idiot, vraiment, mais Severus avait apprécié ce cadeau. Il l'avait immédiatement accroché à ses clés et le voyait tous les jours. Il ne pensait pas à Harry à chaque fois, mais ce soir, c'était le cas. Peut-être était-ce la neige, peut-être était-ce l'ambiance de Noël, mais il repensait à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu sur le perron du manoir Malfoy.

Severus secoua la tête, chassant ces souvenirs étranges et alluma son téléphone pour appeler son ami qui se faisait attendre. Alors qu'il allait appuyer sur le prénom de Lucius, il sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Enfin, » soupira-t-il en se retournant. « J'ai vraiment cru qu- »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'il se retrouva face à deux grands yeux verts qui hantaient parfois ses rêves.

« Harry, » souffla-t-il.

« Content de voir que vous ne m'avez pas oublié Severus, » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire brillant.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui se regardaient intensément, ne faisant pas attention au reste du monde qui continuait de tourner. Severus reprit finalement ses esprits et regarda autour de lui.

« Je… J'attendais Lucius, » dit-il, troublé.

« Hum… Je sais, » répondit Harry, les joues rouges. « Je… Je lui ai demandé de vous attirer ici. »

« Pardon ? » gronda Severus.

« Ne soyez pas fâché, s'il vous plait… » souffla Harry. « Je suis rentré il y a quelques jours et, en ce vingt-quatre décembre, je voulais vous montrer Noël. »

« Me montrer Noël ? »

« Noël comme je le vois. Mon Noël. Je ne vous embêterai pas longtemps. Vous pourrez ensuite préparer votre réveillon et vous rendre là où vous aviez prévu. »

« Je n'ai rien de prévu, » répondit Severus.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit et il posa à nouveau sa main sur le bras de Severus.

« Alors vous voudrez bien le passer avec moi ? » demanda-t-il timidement

« Je… Oui, » souffla Severus.

Il sentait la chaleur se répandre dans son corps, son cœur palpiter et ses entrailles se tordre. Il avait vraiment très envie de passer cette soirée avec Harry. Encore. La poigne sur son bras se ressera et il se sentit tiré en avant.

« Alors nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, » déclara Harry en marchant à vive allure dans les rues enneigées.

À la fin de la soirée, Severus avait certe un peu bu, mais il était bien assez lucide pour faire un bilan de cette sortie.

Ils avaient été dans des boutiques de jouets en bois et s'étaient amusés avec les petits trains miniatures, ils avaient été sur le marché de Noël et avaient parlé avec des artisans locaux, ils avaient bu du vin chaud et fait une dégustation d'huître. Harry lui avait offert une boule de Noël peinte à la main sous leurs yeux, avec ses initials et une biche fantomatique bondissante. Severus lui avait offert un bracelet à breloques et avait lui même choisi les divers éléments qui le composaient. Il y avait ainsi une biche, en référence à son propre cadeau, une note de musique, un flocon et un éclair, la même forme que la cicatrice qu'Harry avait sur le front. Ils avaient ensuite mangé des gauffres et bu un cidre chaud.

Mais surtout, ils avaient parlé. De tout. De rien. Yeux dans les yeux, ils s'étaient racontés des choses drôles, tristes, humilantes, s'étaient murmurés des secrets, avoués des bêtises.

Il était maintenant une heure du matin et ils venaient de sortir d'un bar, un peu éméchés, mais surtout amusés par une blague idiote.

Severus regarda Harry et se perdit encore une fois dans son regard.

Les flocons tombaient dans ses cheveux, sur son manteau, sur sa grande écharpe rouge et doré. Une parfaite réplique de l'année précédente. De la fois où Severus avait failli l'embrasser. De la fois où ils avaient été coupés par Sirius Black.

Mais cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour les interrompre, pas de Sirius envahissant, pas de Lucius ricanant. Juste eux.

Severus hésitait. Allait-il tenter sa chance ? Au risque d'être repoussé ? Allait-il gâcher cette merveilleuse soirée ? Pourtant, contrairement à la fois précédente, il était presque sûr qu'Harry ne le repousserait pas. Il avait vu les signaux, il avait compris les signes : Harry voulait autant que lui ce baiser.

Avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment se décider, Severus sentit une paire de lèvres sur les siennes et il ferma les yeux. Au diable toutes les questions. Au diable toutes les peurs. Harry avait pris la décision et Severus en était plus qu'heureux.

Il sentit une main dans ses cheveux humides et fut terrassé par un désir incroyablement brulant. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et l'enferma dans ses bras forts. L'entendant gémir dans le baiser, Severus serra un peu plus fort. C'était si bon de tenir quelqu'un de cette façon, si chaud. À cet instant, le monde pourrait bien s'écrouler, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

Le pouce de sa main droite se glissa sous la chemise d'Harry sans même que Severus ne s'en rende compte. Il pressa un peu plus le baiser, passant sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de son compagnon.

Les flocons se posaient sur leurs visages, les rares passants faisaient des commentaires, mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps dura cet instant. Cela aurait pu être quelques secondes, ou plusieurs heures, mais quand enfin, ils se détachèrent, Harry avait les yeux brillants, les cheveux en bataille et plein de neige, les joues rouges.

Severus ne le savait pas, mais il souriait. Il souriait comme jamais il n'avait souri et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle Harry rougissait.

« Vous êtes beau quand vous êtes heureux, » murmura-t-il.

« Alors ça, très cher, c'est ce que l'on appelle la magie de Noël, » répondit Severus avant de reprendre Harry dans un nouveau baiser brûlant.

.oOo.

« Harry ! » salua Lucius en ouvrant la porte.

C'était le réveillon de Noël, trois ans après la mise en couple de Severus et Harry. Lucius les avait invités tous les deux pour cette fête de famille. Maintenant que Severus avait un compagnon, il sortait bien plus volontier et il était plus présent autour d'eux, il se mettait bien moins à l'écart.

« Bonjour Lucius, » répondit gentiment Harry en tendant une bouteille de vin à son hôte.

Il passa la porte et révéla Severus qui montait les escaliers rapidement en jetant son mégot, après avoir garé la voiture. Celui-ci serra la main de son ami et enleva son écharpe pour la donner au majordome, comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Alors Severus, qu'est ce que tu- » commença Lucius avant de s'interrompre. « C'est pas vrai ! » cria-t-il en voyant son ami d'enfance enlever son manteau.

Effectivement, Severus portait un pull vert – très vert – en laine, agrémenté d'un magnifique renne au nez rouge et parsemé de flocons blancs.

« Vois-tu, » commença Severus avec désinvolture. « Mon amant aime énormément Noël. Et comme il aime énormément Noël, il adore tout ce qui s'y rapporte et il est prêtà soudoyer son petit-ami pour l'obliger à porter ce genre de vêtement dégradant. »

Harry ricana et dévoila son propre pull rouge muni d'un sapin vert et de boules jaunes. Il embrassa son compagnon et partit d'un bond guilleret vers le salon où il savait que les autres invités attendaient.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu portes une chose pareille, » souffla Lucius en regardant son ami. »

« Mon non plus… Et je n'en reviens pas à quel point il peut être persuasif, » répondit Severus en les dirigeant vers le salon, un sourire tendre sur le visage.

Lucius l'arrêta pourtant sur le pas de la porte et l'observa attentivement. Il regarda le visage détendu de son ami, son expression joyeuse, ses yeux moins coléreux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, » déclara Lucius.

« Je le suis, » répondit sérieusement Severus.

« Alors que te souhaiter pour cette nouvelle année ? »

Le regard de Severus se perdit sur la salle où les différents invités circulaient tranquillement pour discuter et se fixa sur Harry qui enlaçait joyeusement son parrain.

« Rien, » répondit-il sans quitter son amant des yeux. « Ne me souhaite rien. J'ai déjà eut ma magie de Noël. »

FIN

* * *

 _Par Merlin, que c'est niais ! Mais j'aime quand c'est niais. Bref ! Merci d'avoir lu cet OS jusqu'au bout. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié._

 _Je vous souhaite un très bon Noël et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Merci d'être là et de m'encourager par le billet de favs, de follows, de reviews._

 _Plein de douceur, d'amour et de licorne sur vous !_

 _Joyeux Noël._

 _Epsi._


End file.
